A Queen's Wish (A HDN Story)
by Remited
Summary: After Princess Blanc's mother dies of a terrible illness, she is the only one left to take charge of the throne. It won't be easy for her. She has to suffer the fate of being alone. That is until she meets someone from an unknown world. Note: This is my take on one of Blanc's stories she writes. None of the characters are real in the Neptunia world, with the exception of Blanc.
1. Chapter 1

**No introductions this time, I'm afraid. Just getting to the point. The Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise is owned by Idea Factory/Compile Heart. I do not own them. Alright, let's begin.**

* * *

This is my kingdom, just a nice and peaceful place. Very quiet, too. It sometimes can get pretty lonely sometimes. But, that is the price to pay by being the ruler of a majestic kingdom.

I'll have to get to the point, it seems. I was recently entrusted this kingdom by my mother, the queen. However, one unfaithful day, she has contracted a very serious illness and has fallen into the grasp of death's hand. She is no longer with me.

 **The day it happened (In my mother's bedroom)**

I slowly walk toward my mother's bed, she greeted me with a warming smile, but I knew, she was only doing that, so I wouldn't have to worry, "Blanc… please come closer… there's something I would like to ask you before it's too late."

Hesitantly, I comply, it's the only thing I could do. It could be the last time I see her, I walk towards her slowly, I'm so scared right now. I didn't know what I can do for her, just being there is the only thing I could think of, "I'm here, mom. What would you like to ask me?" I grab her hand with both of mine, holding them dearly. I don't want to cry in front of her, it'll only make it worse.

She continues to bear that smile, even know it's only to ease my pain even a little, "Listen… I'm not long for this world, that's why I'm asking you a big favor for me. It's something that only you could do."

Shaking up, I nod to her request slowly, "O-ok, mom… what can I do to help?"

That's when she begins to ask me something that I know I didn't want to hear, "I would like you to take heir to the throne. You are a big girl now, Blanc. I know you can do it." She coughs a little.

It's starting. The tremendous ache in my chest, I begin to cry in front of her, already failing at what I promised myself I wouldn't do, "I-I-I can't do it… I don't want to let you down. I'm not strong enough…" I sniffle as hold her hand close to my face, feeling the warmth it has left.

She begins to use that hand to wipe away the tears from my face, "You will do your mother proud, I'm sure of it." She forces herself to broaden her smile, "And don't say things like that. You are strong, you're my daughter, after all."

I begins to let out a sigh, "I don't want to let you down, or your people. I'm nothing like you." I continue to cry, "I'm pathetic…"

She begins to pull me towards her chest as I begin to cry into it, "No matter what you do, I will always love you." She rubs my back maternally as she strokes my short brown hair.

"I'm going to be alone in this world if you leave me now." I continue to cry into my mother's chest.

"No… you won't, sweetie. You'll find someone out there in this world just for you. Perhaps in a different world beyond ours." She says as she lets out a relaxing sigh.

"What does that mean, mom? I don't understand…" I respond confusedly.

I didn't get an answer, "Mom?" Still no answer, oh no. Please don't tell me. "Mom! Please answer me!" I tried to shake her, her eyes were closed, she didn't respond. I can only assume one thing. I've… lost her.

Knowing that, I begin to cry my eyes out, I am for certain that I will be alone in this world. "MOOOOOOM! Please don't leave me all alone! I don't know how to run your kingdom and I'm scared out of my mind! Please!" I still cry onto her chest, even though I sense no sign of life, not even a pulse.

I don't know what to do. All I can think of is remain where I am until I cry and cry, until I couldn't cry anymore.

I deeply mourned the death of my very own mother, it's just as painful as any child would go through. She told me that I shouldn't grief for her own death my whole life, now, I have to run the kingdom by myself. I just don't know what that means! Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't understand. And what does she mean by that I will find someone from beyond this world that'll be just for me? I didn't understand this, either. All I can pretty much do is hold on to my mother's wishes with my own life.

 **Present**

Will I be able to do this? Am I even worthy to follow in my mother's footsteps? I wish I knew, I don't even have the answers. Even now, I still don't know. Even what my mother also told me. I'll find someone just for me beyond this world. I only have myself to keep me company, and the citizens of my kingdom. But that… is just not enough.

 **Several Years Later**

I am now 18, it has been 3 whole years since my mother's death. It is still hard, I must keep going for her. It's all I can do.

I sit on the throne that my mother used to rule on and sometimes tell me stories as a kid while I sit on her lap. It's a very heavy burden, but I'm the only one that can take it. I must do it, for her.

My kingdom has only gotten bigger over the years, it makes me feel proud that I have taken my mother's wish to heart. But still, it is only me around. My workers only serve under me and they don't have time to talk anyway.

"Your majesty!" One of my knights barges in through my throne room, and going up the long hallway like interior, confronting me.

Handle things differently now. I hide my emotions through my words, or lack thereof. But when someone upsets me, that's when I get really… wordy.

"What is it? It better be good." I stated to the knight, he looks very troubled, and sweaty. I really didn't have time for nonimportant matters.

He bows to my mightiness, "Oh, forgive me for troubling you, but it has to concern your 18th birthday.

Oh, I completely forget about my birthday parties, "There's no need for one. I was to be alone on my birthday."

The knight rises up slightly, placing a hand to his heart as if he knew how to console me, "But, milady! We don't wish for you to be alone on your birthday."

I begin to glare at him, he didn't know what he was talking about, "Then don't bother me! It's my business whether I am alone or not. Not yours or anybody else's!" I didn't really need to yell at the man, I was just so fed up with loneliness.

He begins to stammer a bit as he tries to come up with something to say, "B-b-but milady! Surely, you wouldn't mind if we baked you a cake at least! Even if it's a personal one. We want to do at least something!"

I begin to ponder a bit on that, I eventually come up to a conclusion, "Very well. Give me a personal cake with the works. Candles, I mean."

The knight seems to agree with my response, good. At least I can be left here in peace, "Of course! We'll get right on that with the most top chefs we have here!" He begins to back away, "You won't be disappointed."

I had a very good reason to why I said those things. At every single birthday I had after my mother died, I blew out the candles to my birthday cake, hoping to finally have that special someone. They never came. After my second attempt, I just gave up. It's hopeless, I suppose. I'm just going to sit here and ponder about life and how empty it feels.

 **Night**

I continue to sit on my throne, still feeling empty inside, and pretty bored as well. I'm sure they might have already forgot about my birthday already.

I let out a sigh, knowing that my wish will never come true, it's only natural, hardly anyone's wishes ever came to reality.

Several knights open the door as snow begins to blow inside the castle, "Lady Blanc! We have gotten your cake ready!" One of the knights say as they haul it in.

"It's… pretty big." I say to my surprise as I see just how big they made my personal cake.

"We did it for you, milady. Is it to your liking?" He asks me as he delivers my birthday cake to me.

It's a nice and fluffy white cake, decorated with swirls of icing at the border, it stands 3 cakes tall, with smaller cakes as it rises. It's honestly… too much than what I could eat. I have to say something, "I thought I told you I wanted a personal birthday cake, this is too big for me to eat by myself."

Not only it was too big, but the wax from the burning candles are melting, which could drip on the cake at any moment. There are 18 candles on the cake, as expected from a birthday cake, they circle around a little figurine of myself that they decided to throw in for who knows what. If I blow them out, I'm just going to be left with sheer disappointment and will have to suffer another year alone. I still have to do it, no matter how much I don't want to.

A take a deep breath and then as hard as I could, I blow my candles out with all my heart. I wait for a minute or two to see if my wish has come true. It didn't.

I knew I was foolish enough to have a sliver of a chance to have my wish come true. I begin to burst into tears realizing this, my tears land on the cake as it's resting on my lap.

The knight that delivered my cake asks me, "Are you alright, Lady Blanc?" That can't be farther from the truth.

"Go away…" I said in a low voice.

"What was that?" The knight replies.

I shout out angrily and in tears, "I said go away! Everyone just leave me alone!"

As soon as I roared, every single knight in my throne room begins to leave me alone. Just how I wanted.

I didn't even feel like eating the cake, it wouldn't do anything anyway. It can't keep me company. Nothing and nobody can.

 **My bedroom (Later that night)**

I sit on my bed, as I have a slice of cake on my bedside, deciding whether or not that I want to eat it after all. I hold the small figurine of myself in my hand, staring at it. "Is it so much to ask? For a… friend?" I think to myself as I begins to hold the figurine close to my heart, as if it could hug me back.

I place the figurine on the counter next to me as I begin to take the cake and decide to eat it anyway, I begin to take a bite of it, "It's good…" I mutter to myself as I consume the fluffy dessert. It is very sweet, creamy and it's just how I like my cake. I wouldn't have minded as much if my wishes actually worked, even just a little. I'm just repeating myself at this point, I'll just keep eating my cake.

 **A bit later**

I finish up my cake and set the plate on the counter, right next to my figurine. I begin to nestle myself into the blankets, it was a long, uneventful day and I'm tired. I begin to close my eyes as I drift off to sleep.

Of course, that's would I would be saying if it wasn't for… what's going on outside? I get out of bed and rush myself over to the window and I see the sky making these colorful arrange of blue colors. I continue to gaze at it as it just overcomes me. Space is definitely a beautiful artist. The stars shine ever so gracefully, but that doesn't explain the sudden brightness that just occurred not too long ago. Just what was that?

The sky begins to light up again, and this time, I can actually see what's going on, shooting stars. Wait, what is it that people say about shooting stars? You can grant your wish upon them, that was it.

But, am I really… that desperate enough to wish again? At this point, yes, but I can't bear myself to receive more heartbreaks again.

There are a lot of shooting stars, though, maybe it's a sign that I must do it. Yes, I believe so, I go over to my window, kneel down, close my eyes and begins to pray. Pray so strong that I may receive someone just for me. "Please… shooting stars… the heavens… and the known universe… give me… companionship." I put my hands close to my chest as I wish, tears begin running down my face as I beg the stars for the one I crave.

After a bit, the shooting star shower ends, as a powerful gust of cold wind blows my window open, I didn't even care at this point. I rest my hands on the windowsill as yet again, my wish hasn't come true. The cold wind blows at my face, causing me to stop crying and flinch. In the distance outside, I see someone in the ground, passed out.

Could this be it? Could I have finally found someone for me? I didn't bother to think about it as I leap from my window and fall into the fluffy snow.

 **Outside in the snow**

It's cold. I didn't even bother to wear anything warm. I begin to get up from the snow pile and begin moving. The wind blows harshly at my face that I could barely breathe, the snow is so deep that I could barely walk in it. My vision is obscured by both the wind and the harsh snow. I just continue to walk straight. I didn't have no plan, no sense of direction, all I have… is my gut feeling.

 **Could this be the person?**

I eventually arrive at the person's collapsed body, finding for sure that if I was hallucinating or not.

I was shocked. I… I was right. I could barely make out the facial features of the person as the snow is obstructing it. I look straight down at this person, I slowly reach my hand to their shoulder and touched it. They're cold as ice, they must have been unconscious for quite a while. They don't even seem to have anything warm to wear, either. Just like I am. I begin to pick up their body and then I make my way back to the castle. Good news is that the trek back home is much easier than before. The wind is blowing at the back of my head, my ears are numb and so are my fingers as believe I'm holding the person tightly in my arms. I couldn't tell, but my eyes aren't betraying me tonight. I continue forward.

 **In my bedroom (After the rescue)**

After I place the person over my shoulders and scaled the castle walls… don't ask. I gently set the person on my bed, I begin wrapping them in blankets to keep them warm. I'm so glad that they are still alive, I wasn't too late.

As you can imagine, I am pretty nervous to even look at them, I didn't even bother to look at their face after all the snow melted. "Achoo!" I sneezed.

I begin to wipe my nose with a tissue, I look back at the person as they begin to squirm in their sleep. "Ugh… I can't believe I did that." I say to myself as I dry myself off with a towel. It's true, how could I even think of going out there without a coat on?! Am I just asking to die slowly and painfully? I'm just glad my efforts weren't for naught.

Go to my chair and begin to sit, waiting for the person I rescue to wake up. But… my curiosity is getting the better of me. I stand up from my chair and begin to walk over to the person in my bed, I look over and see their face.

She's just like me, same frame, same… chest. But, I don't have any sisters, I'm sure of it. She looks to be the same age as me. She looks so peaceful sleeping so soundly in my bed. I don't wish to disturb her. Knowing this, I begin to walk back to my chair, sit, and just wait for morning to arrive. I begin to fall fast asleep.

I don't know who this girl is, but one thing I do know, I wish to know her more. Tomorrow is a new day and the perfect time to start fresh, that's when I properly introduce myself. I hope I can make the best impression for her.

* * *

 **And there we go, first chapter done to this new story. Don't worry, it's based off of one of Blanc's stories so anyone here is purely fictional in the Neptunia world. Using Blanc's name is just so it has relation to Neptunia. Until then… happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Let's see what else can happen, shall we?**

* * *

 **The next day**

I slowly begin to open my eyes as the morning light begins to shine on my face, it gives me a warm glow radiating on me. I wince as the harsh light shine on my eyes. I slowly begin to get from the chair to check on the guest I have successfully rescued last night.

Is she… still there? Perhaps all whole even was all just a dream. It was, wasn't it? I knew it was too good to be true. I begin to walk over to my bed and just go back to sleep. As I remove the blankets… she… was there, sleeping. I wasn't dreaming, that actually happened last night. I can't believe it.

As I look at her, she's a dark brown girl with straight long hair, slender body with fair skin, her outfit was something that a commoner could wear, but… something was off. No, my people definitely don't wear clothes like these before. They do look rather otherworldly. This girl is definitely not from this world as I've noticed yesterday. I don't know if I should wake her up or not, she seems to be enjoying sleep quite a lot.

I back away from the girl and stand and the middle of the room, pacing. Pacing for a solid three minutes until my impatience get the better of me, because not only my wish has come true, but she's basically what I imagined her to be. A girl just like me, now I can actually have someone that I can talk to things about and hang around. Maybe… other things along the line, when we get to know each other, that is.

I face the bed with the girl resting, I cross my arms, pouting, wanting to know when she'll wake up. I really want to wake her up myself but I'm too nervous to even come close to her. What would she be like? Just like me or… would she even like me? These thoughts keep me from persevering any further.

 **A few minutes later**

At this point, I got back to sit on the chair as I wait for her to wake up, and the wait is almost as bad as wondering if my wishes have come true. And before I begin to nod off again, I hear rustling in the bed.

She's awake. I bolt myself up from my chair and begin to take a look at the sleeping bundle of hopefulness.

"Hello?" I ask the girl, showing her my cat like expression as my blue eyes gaze at her in wonderment.

She begins to slowly lift her eyelids as her hazel irises begin to look at my eyes, "W-who are you?" She asks me timidly.

Oh wow, she is pretty cute, the way her eyes look at me like a frightened kitten. I begin to ask her, "Are you alright? Are you harmed in any way?" Hopefully I don't end up scaring her away.

"I'm… fine…" She hesitatingly replies. She asks me again, "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh right. I'm Queen Blanc, ruler of the Intendion kingdom, the kingdom that you are currently staying." I explain to the girl, I hope I didn't come too strong or anything.

She takes a moment to sink that in and gives me a reluctant nod, "I see… so, how did I get into…" She stops to look around the environment that is my room, she realizes, "O-oh dear, how did I get in here?"

I begin to explain everything to her the best as I can, "I saved you from the freezing cold. This is my room and I let you sleep in my bed. Don't worry, I didn't sleep with you. I stayed on my recliner."

Suddenly, she begins to frown, "O-oh… I see. I made myself to be a burden to you, haven't I?" She says apologetically as she looks at the blankets on the bed as she sits up on it.

Did I really make it sound like that? "N-no, not at all. You're not a burden to me at all, I just wanted you to be welcomed into my kingdom." I say slightly frantically as I panicked a bit. I didn't want to sound like I didn't want her here. In fact, her being her is a blessing in on itself. I begin to change the topic to stop her from worrying, "So… you haven't told me your name yet."

Her expression turns into slight surprise as I told her this, "O-oh? I haven't? S-sorry… my name is Kari." She sheepishly says as she giggles lightly.

Kari… I like that name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kari. Would you like to have some breakfast with me? Perhaps we can stay around and… chat, if you like." I offered.

Kari replies as she begins to vacillate, "R-really…? …W-we just met and you're a queen and you wouldn't be caught dead with someone like me. And… if you have guards, they might want to kick me out… I would just be a nuisance…I should just leave…"

I firmly shake my head, "No, please don't leave… I would be alone if you left." I shouldn't have said that too soon, I might come off as desperate now.

She brings her full attention to me as I said this, "You would be… alone?"

Just like Kari before, I hesitatingly nod, "Yeah… It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet. Let's just say I've been alone for too long. Not even my guards can fix that, they're just doing their job."

Kari frowns and nods with hesitation, "…I see…" I then hear her stomach growling which gets her to blush deep red from embarrassment, "O-o-oh dear… s-sorry… I don't think I've eaten in a while…"

I nod understandably, "That's to be expected, who knows how long you have been out there. Speaking of which, where did you come from?" I ask Kari.

Kari takes a moment to explain, "I… I'm not sure…" She frowns as she gives me her response.

Not sure? Does she have amnesia or something? I didn't want to say anything like that, so I ask her, "Did you come from another world? It could be possible. Did you see anything weird of the sort before you got here?"

Kari takes a bit to recall her memories, "I can't… say… I remember what happened… but if you do say that I'm in a different world then I'll believe you…"

Hmm, it could be possible. I ask her again, "Alright. Let's say you do come from a different world. What is it called?" I say to Kari as I cross my arms.

"…O-oh, it's called Earth… that's not what your world is called?" Kari asks me as she tells me this.

No… it isn't. And what a peculiar name for a world. It's an element and the ground you walk on, how boring. "Earth? Well, that isn't what our world is called." Which I actually don't know myself, despite me being the queen and needing to know this stuff, I just read fairy tales instead. I quickly try to change the subject before she asks me, "How about I make you breakfast now? I can get my royal cooks to whip something up for you. If you don't mind."

Kari timidly nods in agreement, "Sure… I don't mind one bit… so, where should I wash up at?"

I begin to hold out my arm towards Kari, "Please, allow me to escort you through the castle. I don't want my guards to kick you out by mistake…"

She didn't want to grab my hand at first, she begins to think about it for a bit, "…Y-yea… I think that's for the best…" She takes my hand and I feel the warmth and softness of the touch. Kari blushes as she touches it.

I gently pull her out of my bed as I escort her to the bathroom and then the dining room.

 **Kitchen**

After I escorted Kari to the bathroom, so she can wash up, I begin to inform the chefs, "Alright, so I have a new guest. Treat her with the utmost respect or so help me…"

The chefs bow to me, "Yes, your highness. Now… what would you like for us to cook for breakfast for your new friend?"

I begin to think of what I should make for Kari, I exclaim to my chefs, "Something special! No, better yet… I'll make something for her!"

Of course, the chefs reject my decision, "No, your highness! We'll make the breakfast for her! You make her feel welcome, just tell us what you want us to make for her and we'll make it!"

I suppose… I can't argue with that, "Fine… here's what I want you to make for her." I begin to describe the food I want them to make for Kari, the steps to follow, and the recipe. "Make sure you finish it at a reasonable time." I finish off with.

My chefs salute to me, "Yes, your highness!"

I bow back to my chefs in gratitude, "Thank you." As I exit the kitchen to head back to Kari.

 **Dining Room**

I enter the dining room, seeing the large rectangular dining table, with the big chandelier hanging above it made out of fine crystal, right beside where I sit at the end, is Kari, waiting patiently for me. I begin to walk towards her, "Hello, Kari." I greet her.

"H-hi Blanc." She replies as she nervously sits at her seat.

I begin to sit at my own when the chefs begin to bring in the breakfast just as I wanted, "Oh. That was very quick." I mention.

The chefs bring the breakfast in metal dome lids as they begin to serve us, they bring in Kari's food and unveil the lid, showing a big stack of pancakes with strawberry flavored syrup and strawberries on top with whip cream. "O-oh my… this is very fancy." Kari says as she sees how the breakfast is handled.

"Indeed, this is how my castle is ran, you don't need to worry about that now. Enjoy your breakfast." I say to Kari as I dig into my own stack of pancakes.

As I begin to eat, I see Kari digging into her own and taking a bit, where she blushes and cups her cheeks at the flavor a bit, "T-this is very good…"

For someone like her, that's to be expected as I have the top chiefs in all the land. I take a bite for myself, "Yes, it really is." Of course, I was used to their cooking by now, but It doesn't mean I don't appreciate the work they do for me. I continue to eat my breakfast.

As Kari continues to eat, she begins to mutter to herself, "…I wonder what Blanc's cooking would taste like?"

I should have cooked it myself. Well… there's hope to next time. If there will be a next time, she might wish to return home, I begin to ask her just that, "So… Kari, do you… miss your home? I mean… you're obviously far away from it and you might be homesick. I know my kingdom cannot replace your friends, family and hometown, but… I want to do my best to make sure if feels like it in the meantime."

Kari begins to frown as she hears this, "…I… don't have that much friends…"

What? Did I hear that correctly, she seriously doesn't have any friends? "Oh… sorry to hear that."

Kari begins to bring up, "So… you told me that you're alone as well. …I-I know I shouldn't bring it back up, but… can you tell me, so I understand you better?" She begins frowning.

She… want to know more about me? I… don't know what to say. I didn't want to lose her, and I want us to be friends, I suppose I can tell her, "Alright. I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell anyone."

Kari nods, "…I promise." She was positive to that than anything, she must care about it so much.

Alright, that's settled then. "Alright. When I was younger, my mom is all I had. Nobody else. My father got into a huge fight with my mom when I was very little, and I barely even saw him to begin with and I honestly couldn't care less about him. Anyway… one day, she contracted a very terrible illness that costed him her life. I thought for sure I was going to be alone forever. That was… until you showed up her in the Intendion kingdom. It made me… very happy." I blush red as I finish.

Even after all that, Kari had very little to say about it, "…Oh… I see…" I kind of felt a bit discouraged about that, but I know she means well.

"You probably think I'm a bad queen for having this kind of like, don't you?" I say to Kari.

She shakes her head, "…Not at all… I also live a very lonely life… I didn't have any friends and my parents don't understand me as much as I want them, too, and I'm afraid to tell them… certain things." She looks to the side as she says this.

"Oh?" I replied. "What are these certain things?" Oh no… please don't tell me I messed up saying this.

"I…I don't want to say… I haven't told anyone, and I want to get to know you a bit better, so I can trust you…" Kari says shyly.

I understand what she is going through, with no one to speak my mind to, I am left with my own thoughts to abide myself with. "I understand… I won't ask you again until you are ready to trust me." With that… we continue to eat our food.

We begin to eat in silent after that, we poured out our minds as much as we can willingly. I do hope that I can speak to her more about our feelings and thoughts. I know she is willingly to listen to what I have to say, and I am willingly to do the same. I hope that… we can become really good friends.

* * *

 **Alright, and here's the next chapter done. And Kari isn't owned by me, you know who you are If you are reading this, and Intendion, the name of the kingdom is a suggestion by a friend, they know who they are when they read this. Until then… happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Blanc's new guest has woken up and they had breakfast together, now… they're going to spend some time with each other.**

* * *

 **Down the hallway (After Breakfast)**

After our scrumptious breakfast, myself and Kari continue our conversation down the hallways of my spacious castle, "So, Kari, what would you like to do? We have a while to get to know each other."

Kari seems to be indecisive about what she wants to do by the worried look on her face, "I… um… I don't know…" Her face begins to distort into a frown.

She seems to be a bit more complex of a person than I once thought, sure she seems to be a bit timid, but she also doesn't seem to have confidence in herself and doesn't want to open up much. It's actually understandable as I don't do much of that myself. I'd like to think of her like a gentle flower, fragile to handle, but if you tend to it and give it your attention, it will learn to grow and trust you. I think of flowers that way, they are unable to speak but you can tell that they are aware of their surroundings. I begin to speak to her, "Well, perhaps we could go outside and play in the snow for a bit, then we could go to the castle town square and browse some stores."

Kari's face changes to a small smile, "That sounds like it'll be fun, but…" She frowns again, "I don't have anything warm to wear, I only came her in my shorts and tank top…"

I stick to my offer and add on to it, "I'll let you borrow one of my coats, I have a ton of them and you are more than welcome to wear one." I begin to escort her back into my bedroom.

 **My bedroom (A few minutes later)**

I bring her to my wardrobe and open the large wide doors that hide my huge collection of different attires, most of my clothes are thick coats or my queen dresses, I don't have anything that is remotely similar to what Kari is wearing. I find a thick and furry coat and hand it over to Kari, "This will look nice on you, and don't worry, the fur isn't real." I go to find some boots that match the coat and hand them over to her as well. She does need some warm leggings as well, shorts aren't going to protect her against the cold. I search deeper into my wardrobe, going through each of my legwear.

Kari begins to try the coat and boots on while I was searching as I can hear the clothes rustling, she looks down at herself, she begins to ask me, "D-do I look good, Blanc?"

I begin to turn towards her as I put down the legging I was pulling out to look through the others, I was amazed by how good Kari looks in my winter wear. "You… look ravishing, Kari." I continue to inspect her attire, the boots are actually long enough to cover most of her legs and the coat hangs down just enough to cover them as well, they both work well together.

Kari begins to blush as she hears my compliment, "Hehe… thank you…" she begins to fidget nervously, "S-should we go now?"

I nod and begin to put up the other clothes back into the wardrobe, I'm already wearing a coat, so I'm already set. "Yes, we may go." I close the doors in my wardrobe.

Kari and I begin to head out, so we can bond some more.

 **Outside the castle (Several minutes later)**

As we approach the snowy landscape and take in the cold air, we begin our bonding session. Good thing it isn't snowing at all today and the sun gives off a vague warm aura. "That feels pretty good…" Kari comments as she feels the sunlight on her face, giving off a warm glow as well.

"Indeed." I say as we move along in the snow, "We've picked a perfect day to go out and have some fun."

Kari looks down at the snow, "So fluffy…" She looks to be worried, "I-is it alright if I… no... sorry I asked."

"No, you can tell me, it's ok." I reply to her retraction.

Kari nods timidly, "C-can I lay on the snow? I know this is your coat and you probably don't want it dirty…"

Is that all? I nod, smiling slightly, "I don't mind. It's okay." I lay on the fluffy snow pile below me. It feels like laying on a cloud that looks to be endless. "It's very soft…" I say as I take in its comfort.

Kari joins me as she lays right beside me, "Ahh… it really is…" She bears the most content face I've ever seen giving. It makes me happy that she's smiling.

This snow actually gives me enough courage to say something that I have been dying to tell Kari. As if the minuscule frozen crystalline particles are packed with it, "Kari… is it possible that… you can stay here? I mean… with me? Forever?" I just felt an uncontrollable urge to say that, even though I know it might be too soon, "Sorry, but you know, I just felt so lonely for a long time and…"

"Yes." Kari bluntly says.

What? Did she actually say yes? "I believe it's possible. I am growing fond of you as well, Blanc, and I wish to grow our relationship together." I believe that this snow is causing us to say these things, but I don't give a lick of a damn.

My heart begins to swell up with these feelings, it can't possibly be what I think it is. It just might be the void I had for years is finally filling up. My voice trembles into jelly as my heart begins to take over my senses, "T-thank you." I say to Kari.

Kari gives me a heartwarming smile, "No problem, Blanc~"

Suddenly, my hand just moves on its own as it reaches for Kari's, it's… very warm. Kari doesn't even say anything as she doesn't even respond with nervousness, it's just more happiness. I must be doing the right thing even though I never done this before.

Kari begins to ask me, "What should we do now?" As she runs her thumb on my hand tenderly.

I exhale contently as she's making me really comfortable so I run my thumb on her hand as well, "We can head to town and see what they have to sell if you like."

"Alright." Kari agrees as she begins to get up, "Shall we go?"

I follow suit, "Yes, let us go." We begin to go inside the castle as I go to talk to my guards about my departure.

 **Throne room (Few minutes later)**

I stand firmly as I speak with my guards, "Attention everyone! I'm going out to town with my new friend, Kari! Take care of everything while I'm gone!"

The guards salute me, "Yes, your highness!"

Kari just stands beside me, but a bit behind me as well, "W-wow, you are a different person when you are commanding…"

"Alright then, we'll be off!" I say as I make my final announcement. And with that, the two of us exit the big doors in the castle and we begin to walk down to the castle town.

 **Intendion Castle Town (Approximately 30 minutes later)**

We arrive at the castle down, there's wagons being pulled by horses delivering goods and tons of people about. There's also stands with food, jewelry, clothes and all sorts of other things. "This is the castle town square." I introduce to Kari.

She begins to frown as she looks around the place, "It's too loud… and busy…" Looking uneasy.

Damn it, she's right. It's rather busy today, "Sorry, I didn't know how populated it was today. Do you want to go back to the castle?"

Kari shakes her head, "I-It's fine. Is there any place a bit quieter?"

I shake my head myself, "I'm afraid not. You could always stick close to me if you feel crowded and we'll only go to the least populated areas."

Kari looks down at the ground as she responds, "O-okay… I just don't do crowded areas… it feels like they are staring at me."

Hmm, I can probably guess that's because I'm with her and I'm the queen. My citizens are just curious of that fact. And they shouldn't know, at least not yet. "Well… you just have to learn to ignore their gazes. And I'm the queen, I can always tell them not to look."

"N-no… it's fine." Kari looks to the side and it seems that I made her more uneasy.

I quickly change the subject, "Let's go browse around and see what they have. And you are welcome to buy something if you want it."

"Alright…" Kari replies, still uneasy.

I grab her hand and begin to walk deeper into the town square as some of the merchants try to sell their products to us, "Want some nice melons? They're very fresh and delicious!" One of them say.

If only if it were that easy, "No thanks." I say to the merchant calmly and we go on our way.

"Want a nice scarf? It'll get colder out there, the prophecy says." Another merchant says dramatically in order to sell them.

"I'll pass." I say to him.

Kari hasn't said anything as we run past the merchants, not even what she wants to buy so I assume she doesn't want them.

"Everyone! Come one, come all! I'm holding up a special deal on some items! Get them while they last!" He says this as he rings an oversized bell to gather attention.

Kari begins to look over in curiosity, "Oh?" I'm guessing curiosity overtakes being in a crowded area.

"Would you like to check it out?" I ask Kari as she gazes her eyes over at the merchant's wares.

"O-oh, um… sure. If you don't mind us checking it out." She replies with a sheepish giggle.

I take her over to the merchant and ask him, "What do you have to sell?"

The merchant looks at us for a moment or two and begins to come up with something in his head, "Ah, yes. I see you two would like something to do together."

Kari begins to blush, "Nng…" She looks over to the side, I'm sure it might have been taken the wrong way.

Thankfully, the merchant clears it up, "You two seem to be good friends and maybe I have something you two can play with!" He goes behind his stock and pulls out a sled from the pile, "I have here is something that's perfect for the weather, but nobody would want to buy it from me, now I'm just stuck with this damn thing. It would be great if you could purchase it for me, your highness." He rubs his hands together, being the schemey salesman that he is.

"That could be fun, Blanc." Kari says as she looks at the sled, "We could go sledding and slide down a big hill and spent some time together~" She then frowns, "But, it's probably too much money even if it's a discount…"

I shake my head, of course, "No, it's fine. I'll buy it." I begin to take the wallet pouch I had in my coat and give the merchant some gold to pay for the sled, "There you are." I place the money in his hand.

The merchant begins to grin, "It's a pleasure doing business with you, your highness…" He brings the sled over to us, "Now, do you need a hand with this or…?"

Before he could reply, I begin to lift the sled with no trouble at all, don't ask, "I got it, thanks."

Kari looks to be impressed with my strength, "Wow… I didn't know you were that strong, Blanc… you're pretty amazing…"

It's not all that impressive, as a queen, I must be in shape to rule the kingdom properly, "Thanks, I guess." I respond. I turn back to the merchant and bow to him, "Thanks, we'll be on our way, now." We turn around to return to the castle as I carry the sled in my arms.

 **Inside the castle (30 minutes later)**

We let ourselves back into my castle as each of my guards welcome me back, "Welcome home, milady!" As they salute to me.

I bow to them like before, "Thank you." I walk towards the back of the castle where the back door is like last time. It was the same direction where I found Kari but since she looked like she was freezing to death, I had no choice but to climb down. That, and I wasn't thinking at the time. Now, that my mind is free from worry, I can function like normal… with Kari.

 **Outside behind the castle (5 minutes later)**

As I open the door to the back of the castle, a gust of wind blows on our faces with snow following suit, "Brrr…" Kari mentions. "So, where are we setting the sled at?"

Hmmm… I look around for a suitable spot to place our sled down. I look around me for a good-sized hill. I see an incline where the pine trees go up, "Alright let's go up there, just be careful, since this the kingdom is build on a mountaintop, it tends to get a little slippery. We'll have to be careful." I warn Kari.

Kari nods, "Okay, Blanc." I scale up the hill as Kari follows me, I stay right beside her just in case she slips.

 **Up the hill (Several meters later)**

The air gets a bit colder as we arrive the top of the hill, I place the sled on the ground, "Alright, are you ready?" I begin to sit down in the sled and look up to Kari, waiting for her response.

Nervously, she nods, "Yes… I'm ready." She sits behind me on the sled.

"Be sure to hold on tight." I saw to her as I begin to push off and the sled begins to move down the hill.

"E-eek!" Kari squeals as she holds onto me tighter, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I don't blame her, we are going very fast, I nimbly dodge the trees coming at us. I have never done this before but I'm having a lot of fun, "Isn't this fun, Kari?" I ask her.

"I-It's too fast…" She says, panicking.

I can't really control the speed of this sled, it's for the most part doing its own thing, I'm just leaning it towards a certain direction I want. We run into a big rock and we slide up it, making us to a bit high into the air.

"Eep!" Kari squeals as that happen so suddenly, she holds onto me tighter, pressing her face against my back, "Nnng… t-too scary…"

It is kind of scary, yes, but we aren't in no danger, "It'll be alright, do you trust me?" I ask her as I continue to steer the sled.

Kari timidly nods, "Y-yes… I do… b-but I'm still worried that we might crash. I have never gone sled riding before."

I turn my head towards her, "Neither have I, but I'm having fun, because it's with you." I smile slightly trying to ease her nervousness.

"T-thanks…" Kari says as looks at me with an adorable frightened look. Again, she looks like a kitten when like this. She looks to the side and panics again, "L-look out!"

I wasn't paying attention to the road, I snapped back to the road and we've rammed sled first into a pine tree, it did not stop us entirely, instead, it makes us careen towards the side of the mountain, and… we're falling off the mountainside.

I didn't expect this would happen, we are in mid peril as the sled flies downwards from a thousand-foot mountain. I'm… so sorry, Kari. She is incredible frightened as she clings onto me for dear life, I can feel her tears of fear on my back, it's a thick coat, but I know she's crying.

 **At the bottom**

I begin to open my eyes, I look around me to regain my surroundings, I am sitting down in a pile of snow, thankfully it broke our fall. I look down to see that I'm embracing Kari tightly as she does the same, she's crying her eyes out as she trembles, "I-It's okay… I got you." I rub her back to try to calm her down.

She begins to whimper softly, if it wasn't for the fact that she's scared, I would have found it cute as well. I am dreadfully sorry that I caused this to happen. I hope she doesn't hate me after this. I stroke her hair gently and lovingly as I possibly could to ensure that she could be tranquil.

"Shh… it'll be okay." I say to her with a sweet tone to my voice, I look around me as I do this, I do hope that even though that we're unharmed, there isn't anything out there that might push our luck.

Around me is some greenery, it means we're almost out of mountain range, it's still pretty snowy, but you can find some lush greens and shrubbery. As I scope the landscape, I unfortunately hear rustling in some bushes. I begin to tense up. I calmly say to Kari, "We might be in trouble… but I'm not going to let them hurt you." I stand my ground as I watch the bush dance around a bit, I tense every muscle in my being just in case I need to leap into action.

Wait… this isn't what I expected at all. What I see right before my eyes is a small snow leopard cub. It begins to walk towards us, "Mrew…" It cries. It's true that we have snow leopards in our region but to find a cub all by it's lonesome? It's very peculiar.

Kari pulls away from me for a bit to direct her gaze at the origin of the sound, "Oh?" She looks at the snow leopard cub and her worries were wiped away in an instant, "It's so cute~" She makes clicking noises to attract the cub while extending her hand towards it.

The cub sniffs around as it walks closer to us. I hope to dear life that it really is alone, I do not want its pack to find us. After getting a scent of us, it scampers towards us and sniffs at Kari's hand. "Mrew." It cries again. It's so awfully cute, I forgot how cute the cubs were and it's at the peak of cuteness.

Kari's smile widens as she watches the cute, "It's so cute, I can't stand it~" She places the hand on its head and begins to pet it.

The snow leopard cub doesn't object as it begins to purr as she pets it, it even tries to lick Kari's hand. It is certainly a playful cub and very affectionate.

"I wonder where's its family?" Kari asks, turning towards me.

That's a good question, I wonder indeed. "I can't say for certain. There could be many things to why this little one was all by itself."

Kari then asks, "Can we keep it?" Her eyes glistens like sparkling snow as she says this.

I frown, unsure whether or not if its wise, "I… I don't know. It depends if its parents will want to find their child and we can't take it away from them."

The cub goes over to Kari and I and begin to rub against us, "It's so cute, though…" Kari squeals in delight.

I can't really say no to Kari, and I can't say yes, either, "We'll see." I say firmly. It's all I can do.

Kari becomes optimistic for once as she begins to pick up the cub, "Alright~" It rubs against Kari's face and licks it slightly. It is indeed strangely and adorable affectionate.

Most important thing is finding a way back to the castle, and it might get colder as time passes. "We better return soon, Kari. Stay close behind me."

Kari nods and we try to find our way through the snowy mountains.

* * *

 **Will they be able to get through this? And will they keep this kitty and if so… what will they name it? Find out next time and… happy reading!**


End file.
